


Drunken Mistake

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurelius Dumbledore - Freeform, Credence Barebone - Freeform, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/F, M/M, Mentioned Characters, black out drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: This was about the last thing Vinda Rosier expected on her first date with Ms. Queenie Goldstein- who would expect their boss to get drunk and crash it?





	Drunken Mistake

**Prompt: Can you write a fic where Grindelwald drunk floos Albus or some equivalent?**

Out of every way Vinda thought this night would go, she hadn’t expected to cut her date with Queenie short to drag her drunk as hell boss back to their temporary HQ in Paris.

The French woman and the American had been enjoying a light dinner in a café off the Seine, she was about to try kissing the sweet blonde when she glanced outside the restaurant to see a stranger supporting Gellert. The stranger, a red haired wizard, seemed to be looking for someone as he tried to keep Gellert steady.

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe?!”

Queenie gasped a bit when she saw it in Vinda’s head. The two of them rushed outside where the Stranger was gently trying to drop Gellert onto a bench. He ended up falling in a tangle of limbs that made the stranger sigh.

“Qui êtes-vous?” Vinda asked, her wand out and pointed at the stranger.

“Vindaaa!” Gellert slurred, grinning at Queenie who gaped at Gellert.

“Albus Dumbledore?”

The stranger gave a small embarrassed smile as he moved to sit down next to Gellert, moving the German to rest his blonde head on Albus’ lap.

“Why are you with him?” Vinda asked, wand still out. Gellert had spoken to her about Albus, about their relationship. It was initially what brought Vinda to his side- to be able to love who she wished without persecution. 

Before the Englishman could answer, Queenie tried to stifle a laugh.

She waved off her questioning gaze, telling Mr. Dumbledore to explain.

“I’m not sure how but Gellert managed to apparate inside Hogwarts and he was already like this.” This being completely shitfaced drunk. 

“Allll,” Gellert tried to say, reaching up to clumsily grasp at Albus’ face. Albus sighed, gently taking Gellert’s hand off his face.

“Yes, Gellert?”

“You- mmm du liebst mich, ja?” Vinda and Queenie froze, even if the blonde woman didn’t understand German the power and meaning of the question was clear through the language gap.

Dumbledore sighed, brushing his thumb over Gellert’s cheek. Vinda didn’t think she’d ever seen a man look so distraught, so wanting but lost.

“Yes, you insufferable siren of a man, I do.”

-

If, the next day, when Gellert woke up with a pounding headache and a hangover potion with a note underneath it- the German was left wondering exactly what the hell he did.

Picking up the note, he scanned the context and felt more confused.

_‘Gellert,  
You should come by for Tea soon. Bring Aurelius, whom you would not shut up about last night despite your Lieutenant and the Legilimens pleas. -Albus.’ _

The ‘A’ Gellert noted was in the familiar symbol of the Hallows. Something he hadn’t seen Albus do since their…estrangement.

Taking the Hangover potion, he noted just how strong it was. By Merlin and Morgana, how drunk had he been last night?!

Apparently drunk enough to seduce Albus, again. Which, while Gellert had no complaints about this development, the German was a little concerned he’d gotten carried away that much. The big question was, how much did he tell Albus about Aurelius? 

That could make things exceeding difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Thanks again to my favorite Valkyrie for translating the French<3


End file.
